God's unwanted creatures
by katizo terusei
Summary: Hatori tells a way he believes to break the curse. Now they have to try and find the five creatures from the story. Will they find them? will they break the curse? What will happen after? HaruXoc, KyoXoc, YukiXoc, KurenoXoc, ShigureXoc. Possible lemons.
1. Story

Hatori sighed looking at the small gathering in his office. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Ayame, Rin, Shigure, Hiro, Kisa, and Ritsu had all come to ask him the same thing. How to break the curse.

He looked at them blankly, "Sit down and I'll tell you the original story. The story about the first banquet."

Kyo glared at him, "What does that have to d-"

Hatori cut him off coldly, "It has the answers you looking for. If you'll let me tell it then you'll know everything you need to know."

They all did as told, though a bit to anxiously. He sighed and got out a notebook. He opened it up to the first page and began to read. As he did their faces resembled pure shock.

" _Long ago, God had wanted twelve animals to keep him company in heaven. He looked through the world to see if he could find the worthiest creatures. Alas, he couldn't decide. He decided to hold a race. The first twelve animals to arrive at the banquet at the finish would join him in heaven._

_When the animals heard this they got excited. Well, all but the cat. You see the cat liked to sleep in every morning, and yet, the race was to be held very early in the morning. So he asked his friend the rat to wake him up. The rat agreed and all seemed well._

_When the morning of the race came the rat was very excited. So excited that he had forgotten to wake up the cat. The rat reached the beginning and looked at the other animals. He noticed that he was the smallest creature. He looked over to the ox and thought of something._

"_Dear ox," He said. "Would you like me to sing you a song to encourage you?"_

_The ox nodded. He was grateful for the rat's kindness. He waited but he never heard anything. He looked down to the rat confused._

_The rat smiled and said, "Perhaps it's because my voice is so little. Maybe if I very to sit on your head, near your ears, you could hear me."_

_The ox agreed and knelt down so the rat could climb on top of his head. The rat began to sing a beautiful song. As song to sweet it brought the ox to tears. _

_When the ox neared the finish line he was thrilled to find out that he was the only one. "I'm first!" He cheered._

_Alas, right when the ox was about to cross the line, the rat jumped off his head, therefore being first. The ox followed, a bit shocked and disappointed._

_Then the rest of the twelve animals came. The order is Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Pig. _

_Sadly, the cat woke up late and therefore wasn't counted. He was furious at the rat for forgetting. And even tough the rat apologized, the cat still hates the rat to this day._

_But that is not the end of the tell._

_Many years later the animals had begun to resent how God was treating them. He did only that that he THOUGHT would make them happy. They were not truly happy. They began to try and find how to get God to let them live their own lives._

_Not so far away was a troop of five animals who didn't even participate in the race. They had found it pointless and are henceforth known as God's worst creations. They were the Panda, The Fox, the Wolf, The Sparrow, and the Deer._

_The twelve of God's animals knew how they hated God for labeling them unworthy. They sought out the five in hopes that they could be freed from God._

_The Fox was very cunning and sly. She hid from the world and disguised herself whenever she went out. What she didn't expect was the Dog's strong nose. He smelled her out and they took her back and searched for the other four._

_The Wolf was very calm. Her life had been easier since the twelve animals were picked. When the animals confronted her she went willingly, but she made them promise that she could marry any of them she wanted._

_The Sparrow was very happy with her life. Shortly after the race she married the dove and they had three children. When the twelve animals asked her to help them she was shocked. At first she said no, but her husband said it would be best. Their children had grown up and he had known that she wanted excitement in her life. She went and thanked her husband for letting her spread her wings and fly away._

_The Deer and The Panda were very close. They had grown up together and had made a pact to stay friends until they died. The Deer was first confronted by the twelve animals. She seemed slightly scared but agreed to join them. The Panda, Although cute and usually kind, was furious. She thought that the twelve animals had kidnapped her friend. She went and searched for them._

_When the Panda found them the Deer explained everything. The Panda calmed down. The twelve animals then asked them to do something they never thought they would. They asked them to kill God._

_The Fox and Wolf agreed easily, the thought of blood excited them. The Sparrow thought about her husbands last words and agreed also. The deer was slightly skittish but she wanted to prove herself strong. The Panda did not agree to kill God, but she helped just to be near her friend._

_The Fox, Wolf, Sparrow, and Deer tried with all their might but couldn't bring him down. All hope seemed lost._

_As for no reason God struck the weak Deer, killing her instantly. The Panda, whom had been watching, growled with rage. She charged at God with all her might. She brought him down with one slash from her claws, hitting fatally at his throat. _

_God had been killed. The twelve animals had been freed. They thanked the Fox, Wolf, Sparrow, and Panda. Shortly afterwards, there was a burial ceremony held for the Deer. The Panda wept for what seemed forever._

_The Fox had been impressed with how the Dog had found her. They wed and had 4 lovely children._

_The Wolf had chosen the Rat as her mate. They never wed but had one child. They grew to love that child and each other more and more each day._

_The Sparrow, although already married, had secretly fallen in love with the Rooster. Their relationship was concealed from the world and her husband. They never had any children, but they were happy together._

_The mourning Panda visited the Deer's grave everyday. That is where she met her love. The ox had noted how she cared for her friend and had begun to love her for being so kind. One day he met her at Deer's grave. He confessed his love and was shocked to find that she had secretly loved him too. She smiled at her friends grave and thanked her for watching over her. The Panda and Ox wed and had two children._

_Now free the other zodiac found their loves and lived happily. They thanked their saviors everyday. They truly were happy."_

_Hatori looked at the group in front of him. They all looked shocked._

_Yuki was the first to catch on to the story. He looked at Hatori with utmost seriousness, "We have to find them don't we?"_


	2. Plan

Kyo blinked, "If it's that easy then why don't we just go?"

Hatori sighed, "It's not that easy. One we have no clue where they are or even if they're alive."

Yuki continued, "Two, we don't know what they look like."

Hatori finished, closing his notebook, "And three, how can we go search for them without Akito getting suspicious?"

Kyo groan in frustration, " Damnit! I thought we had finally found the answer!"

Hatsuharu looked at Akito, "Pandas are black and white. Deer are light brown. Foxes are orange and black. Wolves are usually gray, black, brown, or white. Sparrows are brown and white."

Kyo growled, "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

Hatori looked at him, "Hatsuharu is unto something. What if their hair color matches the animal description?"

Yuki wrote down the colors, "We're a little bit closer. Any other distinctive features?"

Momiji smiled, "Pandas have black spots around their eyes. Maybe the panda wear think eyeliner. And they're also cute but can be scary when their young are in trouble."

Yuki wrote that down, "What about deer?"

Kagura thought then spoke, "They are skittish and run fast."

Hiro looked up at the older boy, "Foxes are sneaky. And they usually only come out about sunset."

Kyo watched Yuki write the facts down, "Wolves travel in packs and are kind of playful like dogs."

Rin sighed, "Sparrows are rarely away from their usual places. But they are also very caring, likes mothers."

Yuki smiled, "I think we have enough information."

Hatori looked at him, "Don't forget aspects of the story. The Panda and Deer should be very close. Make sure the Panda understands that your not kidnapping the deer to avoid problems."

Yuki nodded, "Alright. Momiji, Ayame, Kagura. You go after the Sparrow. Shigure, Hatori, Kyo. You go after the Fox. Hatsuharu, Tohru, and I will go after the panda and deer. Rin, Kisa, and Hiro will go after the wolf. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded. The plan was set. Yuki drew rough sketches of what they expected them to look like. Each group took one and set off.


End file.
